The right stimulation
by phanthomfire
Summary: Hakkai discovers he can't come with goyjo around. oooh. So goyjo helps him.


Summary :

Written for saiyuki_kinks prompt: Gojyo goes on a job for Sanzo while Hakkai waits at home. But, Hakkai discovers he can no longer climax without Gojyo's help. When Gojyo returns, he's met by a really horny and frustrated Hakkai.

Hakkai tossed and turned on the bed, emitting an agonized snarl of frustration. The friction of the bedclothes against his cock only served to emphasize the painful predicament he was in. He groaned again, a hand drifting to his cock and pulling in the way he normally used when he wanted to come hard and fast. Expect it didn't seem to work anymore. Atleast, not without Goyjo watching.

Hakkai's mind drifted to the redhead. Goyjo was away on a visit to Sanzo's for a job and wasn't back yet. He said he'd be back by afternoon, but it was evening already and there was no sign of him. Hakkai groaned softly as his cock twitched at the thought of Goyjo coming home. Goyjo, with his strong, lovely hands, his superb, sculpted body, his cock, oh-

A familiar feeling of warmth started spreading in his lower abdomen. Hakkai pulled desperately, jerking his cock fast, racing towards the finish that had seemed unattainable for the past hour. Soon, the feeling intensified and Hakkai moved so fast his hand was practically a blur. And kept moving. And kept moving. And kept moving, to no avail.

Soon his wrist started aching and he took his hand away from his cock, ready to cry in frustration. His gaze drifted downwards to see his dick painfully hard, flushed red at the head and upright against his stomach. Hakkai thought of jerking off again, but he knew it would be probably useless. Had certainly been useless for the past hour.

Hakkai's gaze drifted to the door longingly. If only Goyjo was ba-

His thought process stopped immediately when the door opened to reveal the object of his frustrated lust.

'Hey, Hakkai, guess what-' Goyjo stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on Hakkai spread out on the bed so wantonly, his hard on jutting against his stomach.

'H-Hakk-kai?' He asked weakly.

Hakkai made a desperate sound, his eyes wide open and his cheeks pink. 'Goyjo.' He whispered hoarsely. 'Get on the bed before I fuck you on the floor.'

Goyjo's cock jumped in his jeans as his mind registered what Hakkai had just said. His open mouth curved into a smile. 'As you command.' He teased, climbing onto the bed and taking Hakkai's jaw in his hand, kissing him gently.

Hakkai moaned into their mouths, twisting and thrashing, trying to deepen the kiss and devour Goyjo whole, but Goyjo held his jaw in place, taking his own sweet time in tasting his lover's mouth.

They broke apart, panting. Hakkai moaned as he spotted Goyjo's hard on tenting his jeans. He leapt forward and fixed on the redhead's mouth like a barnacle, his hands frantically undoing the jeans button. Goyjo's hands joined him and they wriggled on the bed, their mouths hopelessly joined as Goyjo finally kicked it off and took Hakkai in his hands, kissing him roughly while pinching his nipples.

Hakkai made a broken sound beneath him as Goyjo's hands pinched him. He tore his mouth off Goyjo's , panting hard and reaching for the redhead's cock, but Goyjo swatted his hands away.

Hakkai whined, something he would never have done normally without blushing to death first, but right now, his lust-addled mind broke away all his inhibitions as easily as waves destroying a sandcastle by the shore.

Goyjo smirked above him, both hands on the brunette's nipples as he pinched and pulled at them.

Hakkai felt like he was burning up, his whole body shivering alive to the slightest sensation. 'G-Goyjo.' He whispered, shaking. 'I need-'

Goyjo just chuckled and then, moments later, his hot mouth was on Hakkai's abused nipples, trapping them in a furnace of heat and moist wetness. Hakkai screamed in lust as Goyjo sucked, his body arching clean off the bed .

Goyjo took his mouth away from Hakkai's chest, his eyes alarmed at his lover's bucking. Hakkai fell back on the bed, moaning. A warm hand touched his jaw and he looked up to see Goyjo above him. 'Hey.' Goyjo whispered. 'I'm here. It's okay now.'

Hakkai's eyes fixed on how that pliant mouth moved, forming words so beautifully. 'I tried to get off.' He murmured breathlessly. 'But I couldn't , I couldn't, I need you, Goyjo.'

Goyjo hissed at Hakkai's words and gripped the base of his cock firmly. 'Shit, stop talking or I'm gonna come. You look so fucking debauched, Hakkai.' He growled, looming over him. 'You horny little demon, it makes me want to take you so hard you'll feel it for a fucking week.'

Hakkai whimpered at Goyjo's words, biting his own palm mindlessly. Goyjo growled at that, his eyes deepening into a dark red. Hakkai's cock jumped at that look. 'You look like you're going to eat me.' He whispered .

Goyjo laughed harshly. 'I want to. You look so fucking edible its driving me insane.'

'Then eat me, please.' Hakkai whispered . 'Please, Goyjo, I'm so hard it hurts.'

Goyjo hand moved to Hakkai's cock and stroked it firmly. Hakkai shivered, his eyes sliding shut.

Goyjo swore, his hand steadily jerking Hakkai off. NO one had a right to look this fucking good. Hakkai looked so…lovely, his green, green eyes so bright with lust, his thick lashes, that pale, perfect face…Goyjo's mind provided him with the picture of all those times Hakkai's face had been splattered with his come and he groaned ferally, taking his own cock into his hand as well and jerking them both together.

Hakkai all but broke out into sobbing at the feel of Goyjo's cock against his own; their cocks pushed together as Goyjo jerked them off. He felt lightheaded, as though he might drift into unconsciousness at any moment, his body fighting to breathe over the intense stimulation he was feeling.

Goyjo feathered his hand soothingly over Hakkai's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under his palm. That rapid ticking and the feeling that he was the cause of it….Goyjo ducked down and kissed Hakkai, right over his heart.

And Hakkai came. His eyes freezing wide open in a breathless moment that felt as though he was drowning, drowning, there were stars swirling beneath his eyelids and he came the hardest he ever had in his life, fainting right into his lover's arms.

Goyjo followed Hakkai seconds after, his teeth gritted and fighting to breathe as his orgasm washed over him in waves. He pulled back from his lover, breathing deeply as lightheadedness washed over him and he fell too, angling to the side so he wouldn't crush Hakkai under his weight.

His eyelids drooped almost immediately, as the glow from the exquisite orgasm washed over him in a pleasurable haze. He pulled Hakkai close, spooning him and feel asleep, his nose tucked in his lover's neck.

Deep within his sleep, Hakkai smiled.


End file.
